Elcor
Elcor The Elcor are a species native to the high gravity world Dekuuna.They are massive creatures, standing on four muscular legs for increased stability. Elcor move slowly, an evolved response to an environment where a fall can be lethal. This has colored their psychology, making them more deliberate and conservative. Racial Traits * Physical Characteristics: +4 Strength and Constitution, -4 Dexterity, -2 Charisma. The Elcor are massive in strength and build but their slow lumbering nature makes them just that: slow * Size: Large (-1 to defenses, -1 on all attack rolls, and -4 to Hide) * Speed: 15 feet * High Gravity Adaptation: Elcor are adapted to the high gravity of Dekuuna and as such do not suffer from gravity forces that range from 0.5 G to 4.5 G. * Tough Hide: An Elcor's tough hide provides them with natural plating equaling 1/2 Elcor's level + Constitution score (not modifier) * Ponderous Speed: An Elcor's speed is 15 feet. They are quadruped creatures. * Slow Reactions: Even with VI assistance, Elcor are slow to react. They take a -5 penalty to initiative and cannot make Attacks of Opportunity. * Body Language: Elcor have difficulty communicating with non-Elcor since they usually speak with infrasound, extremely subtle body language, scents, and more. Because of this, an Elcor will usually state their emotion and/or state of mind at the begining of each sentence. When dealing with other Elcor, the penalty to Charisma now a bonus of +4 to Charisma instead. * Weapon Mounting: Due to their quadrupled nature, Elcor cannot hold weapons. Instead, they mount weapons on their backs. Although it can be difficult to adapt some of the larger weapons, it allows them to fire far heavier weapons with far greater stability. The price of weapons is increased by 50% for an Elcor and the weapon's weight is tripled. The total recoil penalty is reduced by 2 when firing weapons mounted on the Elcor. They can also move while firing without taking any penalties. Elcor use Intelligence rather than dexterity for shooting attacks as their targeting algorithms are the one aiming rather than by sight. * Armor: Armor is hard to come by for an Elcor. Not only does it need to be specifically designed, it also requires more material. Elcor armor costs 50% more. Elcor Biology Elcor evolved on a high gravity world, making them slow but incredibly strong. Their large heavy bodies are incapable of moving quickly but they possess a rather imposing stature and immense strength as well as thick skin. They move using four limbs to support and balance their massive bodies. Elcor speech is heard by most species as flat, ponderous monotone. Among themselves, scent, extremely slight body movements and infrasound convey shades of meaning that is imperceptible to other races. Elcor History Prehistoric Elcor traveled across Dekuuna in large tribal groups. These groups were led by the eldest and most experience Elcor and later developed into the Elcor culture of Elders, who's wisdom could keep the tribe safe provided they following the correct guidance. The Elcor were in their infancy of space travel when the Asari made first contact with them. With their help, the Elcor discovered the clsoest mass relay and, within a single lifetime, had established a regular trade route to the Citadel. The Elcor quickly became one of the more prominent species in Citadel space. Elcor Culture Elcor usually prefer to stay within their own colonies rather than travel in space. This is possbly due to their size or evolution in the open air but they find the confined of space travel uncomfortable. Evolving in a high gravity environment, where a fall could be lethal, has made their psychology deeply cautious. Their culture is built on small, tight-knit groups government by an extremely stable government. They always seem to welcome outsiders with open arms (relatively speaking). Elcor Economy The economy of the Elcor, while small, is extremely well developed. They see no point in rushing things and are fond of making thorough, century-long development plans. They don't need to trade for any resources; they have all they require to supply their own needs and trade only in finished goods. Elcor Government The government is known as the Courts of Dekuuna. The Elcor follow the recommendations of their elders, who spend years poring over ancient records of jurispudence to determine the precedent that should be followed in any given situation. The Elders record extremely detailed instructions on what course to follow in any theoretical crisis. This makes Elcor policies very predictable, provided one has done a great deal of research. Elcor Military Because of their slow, conservative psyches, Elcor are not suitable for making spur of the moment decisions necessary in combat situations. Instead they rely on sophisticated combat VI systems. These war machines can choose between thousands of gambits developed and polished over centuries by Elcor strategists. Their slow speed and immense size make them easy targets. Fortunately, their durable hide helps them shrug off incoming fire. Elcor soldiers don't carry small firearms. Their broad shoulders are a stable platforms for automatic weapons and heavy firepower.